Operation: Initiative
'''Operation: Initiative '''is the Gnomeregan Military operation kickstarted by the Shadows of Ashenvale Conflict. Its goal is to show the presence of the Nation of Gnomeregan in the eyes of the Alliance forces. The aim not only to give the gnomes greater representation among the Grand Alliance, but to secure the lands of their allies, and of their own Nation. Prologue When hearing of the conflict in Ashenvale, High Tinker Mekkatorque's cabinet was skeptical. The logistics of a conflict were strange. The people of Azeroth had just conquered the Legion, why would this strange new mineral start the Alliance-Horde War again? With this, Gnomeregan sent a small task force to Ashenvale. About a dozen gnomes were teleported to Darnassus via Gnomeregan's magi, and made their way south to the forest. The situation was worse than Gnomeregan could have expected. Upon arrival on June 5th, the task force saw the Alliance and Horde come to blows near Splintertree Post. The Gnomeregan Covert Operative Tixi Toxitorque grew fearful. Since arriving in Ashenvale, a chill went down her spine. Perhaps this was not a mere skirmish? Perhaps this was the start of a long, bloody war. With the help of the void elf, Ranger Captain Arash Swordbane, a letter was teleported to the High Tinker's office. The imploration was clear: the task force needed the might of the Gnomeregan military in Ashenvale. Upon the arrival of the letter, debate began immediately. The Council argued if their forces would be spread too thin in Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. Nevertheless, the vote from the Council was on the side of the war effort in Kalimdor. Hope, Yet Never Landing On June 6th, 405 G.C., High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque signed Operation: Initiative into action. Posters were plastered in New Tinkertown, telling the people of Gnomeregan to "Take the initiative!" and show the presence of the gnomes in the Alliance affairs. With this Operation, the national budget was raised by 2% for military expenditures, and a force of three-hundred gnomes were sent to cross the Great Sea, and land in Ashenvale on June Ninth. Captain Crankwire led the three-hundred on an airship. The plan was to dock close to Kalimdor, and have the gyrocopters take off near Durotar. The copters would take the air of the sea north to Winterspring, where they would fly over into Ashenvale. Due to unknown damage near the isle of Zandalar, the team was required to find an alternate path, instead of their planned straight-shot. They flew southwest. On June 8th, they were near the Isle of Tel'Abim. That is when the Gnomeregan dozen contacted the fleet once more. The expected time for the airship would be far greater than the expected conflict. It was mutually decided that the fleet should be called off, and return home to conserve resources. This infuriated the task force even more. Even though they agreed with the decision to return to New Tinkertown, the dozen gnomes, in their minds, should have not been the only ones sent. Little known to the gnomes in Kalimdor was that others in Gnomeregan agreed. Category:Events Category:Campaigns Category:Gnomeregan Category:Gnomeregan Covert Ops Category:Gnomeregan Military